The new hedgehog in town
by Dash.the.wolf
Summary: Sonic has left his happy life with Sonia and Manic behind. Wanting to explore the world Sonic moves to a village hoping to meet new friends and to go on new adventures. Sonic is given a weird amulet from a strange man he met in the market. Who is this man and what power does this amulet hold? Read to follow Sonic on a new adventure in this strange new place! I hope you all enjoy!
1. A new start

"New house, new faces, and new memories… Oh, how am I going to be able to do this without you Manic and Sonia?" The blue hero asked himself.

Sonic didn't know what to do. He had left the underground to explore the real world. He had bought a house in a new town. No one knew who Sonic was because it was a small village and most Mobians didn't know about it.

Sonic passed a homeless man sitting on the streets. He looked sad and really old. Sonic felt bad for the guy and had an idea. Sonic walked up to the man and gave him a huge bag of gold.

"Here you go, sir! This money should give you enough money for a home and some extra to buy some food," The azure hedgehog said and gave the man a warm smile.

"Thank you, boy… Here take this in return," The man said and gave Sonic a necklace with a bright red pendant and a golden chain.

"Wait for sir you don't-" Sonic started but the man had disappeared.

Sonic shrugged it off and kept walking through town. He slipped the necklace on and it changed against his guitar medallion as he walked. The people started to stare at the azure hedgehog in surprise. There were only two other hedgehogs living here in this village and here comes another one.

"Look a hedgehog!" Sonic heard one Mobian said.

"Who is he?" Another asked as Sonic walked by.

Sonic looked down at the ground not knowing what to say. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see another person in front of him. Sonic ended up bumping right into an unknown person.

Sonic was knocked to the floor and it sent pain through his body. He winced in pain and looked down at his elbow. It was scratched up and bleeding just a little out of multiple spots. He then looked up to see a gloved hand reaching for him to grab.

"I'm really sorry," Sonic said as the mysterious hand helped him up.

He looked up at who had helped him and he couldn't help but blush a little bit. There in front of him was a beautiful pink hedgehog. She was wearing a cute red a white dress and her eyes were like emeralds.

"No it's alright you weren't loo-" The pink hedgehog stated but then stopped.

Both were blushing just a little. The pink one has never seen another hedgehog before while the blue hedgehog has never seen someone so beautiful. They both stared at each other stunned by the other's appearance.

Sonic broke the staring contest as he winced in pain from the scratch on his arm. He took his good and placed it on top of the wound. The pink hedgehog gasped and took the azure hedgehog's hand and led him to her house.

"Where are you taking me?" Sonic asked the girl as they were walking.

"To my house of course! We need to get that arm patched up," She told him with a smile.

"Wait no! You don't have to do that," Sonic told her and pulled my hand away.

The girl frowned and looked sad that Sonic didn't go with her. Sonic felt bad as she walked away with her back turned to him. He hoped that he would see her again.


	2. New friends

Sonic's POV

I shook the thought off and ran towards my new home. I passed through the market trying to ignore the pain spreading through my arm. I just kept running towards a house pretty far away from the market.

The house that I had bought was built all alone on the beach. I didn't mind being alone… Outside all I could hear was the ocean and the wind. I walked inside and the house looks simple. I can fit as close to about ten people.

I looked around and I didn't bring anything from the underground. I grabbed a hammock that I found in a drawer and set it up between two poles in the house. Since I don't really enjoy staying inside so I headed to explore the rest of the village asides from the market.

I started running around neighborhoods and when I passed by a certain house. I saw someone was too familiar. I skidded to a stop and ran into the person I was trying to stop to see.

I opened my eyes and I met someone's emerald eyes. Under me was the girl that I had met in the market. I scrambled off the pink hedgehog and blushed crazily.

"I guess faith won't let us stop bumping into each other," The girl said to me with a giggle.

"I'm really sorry…" I started but stopped not knowing the girl's name.

"Amy… My name is Amy Rose," She corrected me and gave me another warm smile.

"I'm really sorry Amy. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog," I told her with a giggle.

I jumped up and held my hand out to Amy. As I helped her up someone ran up to us and jumped at me. A small scream escaped from my mouth and I jumped away from the attacker. But the attacker was able to land on me and pinned me down onto the ground.

"Sticks get off of him!" I heard Amy yell at the attacker.

I opened my eyes and I was face to face with a girl. I'm guessing that this girl's name is Sticks because of her comment. I could tell that she was a badger. Her light blue eyes met mine. Her firm hold on my wrists held me down. She wouldn't let me get up and kept her eyes on me.

"Amy he was going to attack you! Never trust a stranger!" Sticks told Amy still holding me down.

"Sticks get off him!" a new voice called to the badger.

"Come on Sticks get off," Someone said and pulled Sticks off of me and let me stand up.

I looked up and standing with Amy was a fox and an echidna. In the echidna's arms was the badger he was trying to hold her back. The fox came up to me and shook my hand.

"I'm really sorry for my friend," The fox told me and gave me a worried giggle.

"Yeah, she isn't that good with new people," The echidna added still trying to keep the badger at bay.

"He he… It's alright I get it. I have a brother and sister," I told them and smiled.

They all looked at me and laughed and I did too. My laughing soon died off to a giggle and I looked over to see that Sticks had calmed down. I looked at the four mobians I had just met. But I felt like they were like family.

"My name is Tails by the way. This is Knuckles the Echidna and I think you have already met Amy and Sticks," The fox told me.

I shook everyone's hand and backed away from the group. I smiled and got ready to run away to explore more places around this village. But before I could run something grabbed onto my arm. I thought it was Amy but when I looked down it was the small fox. He gave me a little-embarrassed giggle and let go.

"Wait why don't you stay awhile?" Tails asked me and scratched his head.

"Well… Alright, I don't have to do anything," I said with a smile and walked towards a house with him and the others.


End file.
